Girl's Night
by Lyreice
Summary: This is a little short I wrote for a friend for their birthday. It's a story about Cynder going on a girls night with Ember. And Spyro, being his obsessive self, follows them. This has a lot of funny little twists and I'm sure anyone who reads will enjoy.


Spyro was looking around the temple trying to find Cynder. He was planning on asking her out to dinner. Soon enough he found her just as she was about to leave the temple.

"Hey Cynder, did you wanna go have dinner with me tonight?" He asked catching up to her.

"Oh I'm sorry Spyro, but I've already made plans tonight." Cynder said.

"What do you mean, what plans?" Spyro inquired.

"Ember and I were going to have a girl's night." She explained.

"Awe, can't you just cancel that?"

"No, Ember's my friend and we've been planning this night for a while now."

"Then could I just tag along?" Spyro asked.

"No, it's girls only." Cynder sighed.

"So you're saying that I could come if I were to…" He stopped speaking realizing what he was about to say. "Actually never mind that. But please can I come?"

"No Spyro, we agreed just girls!" Cynder groaned. "Now I'll see you later. I have to meet Ember now." She gave him a quick kiss and left before he could protest any further.

Spyro just sat there and watched her go. That's when Sparx came fluttering over. "Hey Spyro, now that she's gone we can spend some good old brotherly time together." He said floating in front of Spyro.

"That's a great idea Sparx!" Spyro exclaimed jumping to his paws. "We'll follow the girls in case they might need us."

"What in the world would they need us for?" Sparx asked.

"What if they were attacked by monkeys?"

"They're in the middle of Warfang, what monkeys?"

"What if some big guy wanted to pick on them?"

"Who in their right minds would pick on Cynder?"

"What if they needed something off a high shelf?"

"Now that one was just sad." Sparx sighed.

"You know what, I don't care what you say I'm gonna follow them." Spyro huffed as he left the temple.

"Wait, I'll come with you." Sparx groaned fluttering after him. "One of us needs to be the voice of reason."

Spyro followed Cynder all the way to the Warfang marketplace. He stayed hidden by hiding behind trees and bushes, and once behind a baby carriage.

When they arrived Spyro watched Cynder meet up with Ember. Then the two just stood around talking.

"Oh yeah, let's follow them so we can sit around and watch them talk." Sparx grumbled. "We can't even hear what they're saying.

"Shh, I can't hear what they're saying." Spyro hissed paying no attention to what Sparx had just said. "If only we could get closer some how."

"What about that bush over there?" Sparx wondered pointing to a bush much closer to Cynder and Ember.

"Good idea Sparx." Spyro grinned. First he made sure that Cynder and Ember weren't looking, and then he made a quick dash for the bush. As soon as he made it he noticed that Ember's boyfriend, Flame, was also hiding behind the bush.

"What are you doing here?" Spyro asked.

"Stalking Ember." Flame said so casually it was like he did it often. "What about you?"

"Umm…" Spyro stalled not wanting him to know that he was basically doing the same thing.

"We're stalking Cynder." Sparx said fluttering over.

"No, we're keeping an eye on her incase she needs us." Spyro stammered.

"Whatever makes you feel better." Flame muttered rolling his eyes. "I do this because there really isn't anything else to do."

"Honestly that's a little creepy." Sparx said giving Flame an odd look.

"Wait, what's that?" Spyro gasper as a brown dragon around their age approached Cynder and Ember. He then began talking with them causing them to giggle. "Is he flirting with them?"

"If he is I'm going to beat the snot out of him." Flame growled glaring hard at the dragon.

"You can't do that or else they'll know we're following them." Spyro groaned.

"Maybe we should let them know, that way this feels less creepy." Sparx said.

"No we're not telling them and you're not beating the guy up." Spyro ordered. "At least not yet."

"Look, they're leaving." Flame pointed to Cynder and Ember who were now walking away from the dragon.

"Quick, after them." Spyro gasped charging after the dragonesses.

"I'll catch up in a minute, there's a guy I gotta talk to really quick." Flame said heading in the direction of the brown dragon.

"No need guessing what he's doing." Sparx sighed fluttering close to Spyro.

Spyro followed the dragonesses to a jewelry stand. They seemed totally entranced by the beautiful jewels and necklaces that could be seen.

"I hope Ember isn't expecting anything like that from me any time soon." Flame grumbled coming up from behind Spyro. "I can't afford anything like that right now."

"Yeah, me eith-" Spyro stopped mid sentence when he looked at Flame to see he now had a big black eye. "I take it he was stronger then you were expecting."

"Shut up." Flame growled.

"Hey, they're on the move again." Sparx said gaining Spyro and Flame's attention.

After that the three followed the girls wherever they went, always careful to stay hidden. After several stops though, Flame gave a frustrated growl. "This is so boring. They aren't even doing anything but window shop. Why don't they at least buy something?"

It was true. No matter how many stops they made the girls never bought a thing. Spyro was starting to wonder why when he noticed the dragonesses heading right for them. "Guys, get down. They're coming this way." Spyro hissed ducking below the bush they were hiding behind. Flame followed quickly with Sparx right behind him.

Just after they were all hidden Spyro saw the two dragonesses right by the bush. They were too deep in their conversation to even realize that Flame and Spyro were only mere feet away from them.

"I had a lot of fun today." Cynder said being the closer one to the bush.

"Yeah, me to." Ember agreed. "We should do it again some time."

"Let's just hope that next time we'll be able to afford a few things." Cynder sighed. "There were some really pretty things I'd just love to have."

"Oh well, they'll just have to wait." Ember shrugged. "I'll see you later. I'm sure Flame's missing me by now."

"Yeah, same goes for Spyro." Cynder smiled. "I'll see you later." With that the dragonesses went their separate ways, each heading home.

As soon as they were gone Spyro and Flame crawled out of the bush, both seeming a bit depressed. "I'm gonna get going now." Spyro mumbled.

"Yeah, whatever." Flame sighed. "Talk to you whenever." He then turned in the same direction as Ember and left, leaving Spyro and Sparx alone.

As Spyro headed home he suddenly found himself standing in front of the jewelry stand Cynder and Ember had been looking at. His eyes were instantly drawn to a large green emerald that reminded him of Cynder's eyes.

Without a second thought he bought it for her. When he got home he kept it a secret from her though, wanting to make it a surprise.

The next day while Cynder was bathing in the temple springs, Spyro snuck around to where she kept her cuffs while she wasn't wearing them. He picked up her neck cuff and carefully welded the green jewel to it. Then he set it down and left it for her to find when she put it back on.

Later that day Cynder met up with Ember who was now wearing a new silver bracelet. "Told you girls night was a good idea." Cynder grinned.


End file.
